Heat of Romance
by Kitten'sPuppy813
Summary: Animal Hybrid AU! Zack suddenly goes into heat. He decides to stay home until it passes. Unfortunately, Cloud becomes concerned about Zack that day, causing the kitten to go to the puppy who is in heat. WARNING: Contains Yaoi(BoyxBoy) and sexual content. If that is not your cup of tea, I suggest not reading this. Please write reviews for us. This is our first one. Thank you! :)
**Heat of Romance**

' _Hot! It's so hot!'_ Zack's ears and tail twitched. His body felt like it was on fire, and his lower region was burning in a sort of pleasant way as well.

' _I'm in heat… What should I do?'_ He was panting heavily. Suddenly, a knock was heard from his door. Zack shakily got to his feet and slowly opened the door, only to be hit with a delicious, submissive scent.

' _Whoa! What the fuck?!'_ Standing at the door was none other than Cloud Strife.

"Uh… Hey, Zack. I came to check up on you since I didn't see you all day. Are you okay?" Cloud said, with a flick of his tail. Zack nodded shakily and gulped, trying not to jump the blond.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. W-was there something you needed?" Zack cursed himself for stuttering a bit. Cloud stared at Zack with disbelief.

"Are you sure? You normally don't stutter and you look like you're running a fever. You're very flushed." Cloud reached out and felt his forehead. Zack leaned into the touch, happy to feel a cold hand against his flushed body.

"You're so hot! Are you sure you're okay?" Cloud took his hand away from Zack's forehead, a concerned expression covering his face.

"…..not really…" Zack looked away from the blond. Cloud stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at Zack in disbelief.

 _'As if. Gods he's such a horrible liar,'_ Cloud walked into the apartment despite Zack's protests. Zack hesitantly closed the door and looked at the infantryman.

' _If he gets near me, I'm most likely going to jump him,'_ Zack rushed to the bedroom and tried to lock out Cloud, but he was, unfortunately, able to get in before Zack had a chance to close the door.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Cloud looked at Zack with concern. The submissive scent filled the room, making it nearly impossible for Zack to not jump the blond. He bit his lip to keep him from doing so.

' _Mate…. I need him… He is mine! No! I can't! I haven't even confessed to him yet…'_ Zack was silently having a debate in his head while Cloud was looking at the ravenette with concern.

"Zack?" Zack jolted at the sound of his name and looked up at Cloud.

"Y-yeah?" Zack's eyes roamed Cloud's body, slowly darkening with lust. He bit his bottom lip harder in a desperate attempt to distract himself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cloud asked with concern. After all, he did have feelings for the puppy.

Suddenly, Zack lunged and pinned Cloud against a wall. Cloud squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement. Zack nuzzled Cloud, slowly licking up the blond's neck before biting down roughly, leaving a dark mark as a way of marking his territory. Cloud bit back a moan, trying not to seem desperate.

' _Oh Gaia! That felt so good. He smells so dominant too…'_ Cloud squirmed a bit, starting to feel hot. Zack pulled away and kissed Cloud aggressively, yet passionately and lovingly.

Cloud let out a surprised squeak at the kiss. He was so confused, but he didn't want to let this opportunity pass him up. He completely pushed away the idea of holding back and seeming too desperate, and melted into the kiss.

' _Does this mean he loves me back'"_ Zack thought happily. He licked Cloud's bottom lip, making the blond eagerly part his lips. Zack slipped his tongue in and explored the blond's wet cavern, pressing his knee against Cloud's arousal, causing the blond to moan into the kiss.

Cloud rubbed their tongues together, slightly bucking his hips to have some friction against his arousal. Zack pulled away and nuzzled Cloud, panting from the heated exchange between the two.

"Cloud? I have something to tell you," Zack said a bit shakily.

"What is it?" Cloud replied, a bit breathless from the kiss.

"I…I'm in love with you…" Zack confessed. Cloud froze.

 _'He…he loves me?'_ Cloud thought happily, blushing slightly. Zack took the silence as a sign of rejection and started to pull away from the infantryman. Cloud quickly pulled Zack back and kissed him aggressively. Zack was surprised, but nonetheless kissed back happily with his tail practically wagging a mile a minute.

They parted once they needed air. Zack nuzzled Cloud, hearing the blond purring happily. Zack kissed down Cloud's neck, running his fingers through the blond's hair, knowing that those two spots were overly sensitive for the blond. Cloud moaned erotically and bucked his hips against Zack's leg eagerly to get some friction and relief. Zack pulled the kitten to the bed, pinning the blond underneath him. He nuzzled Cloud affectionately.

"Is it okay to go all the way? I mean I don't want to hurt you or force you to do something you're not comfortable with," Zack said, wanting to make sure Cloud was okay with it. The blond nodded.

"I don't mind," he replied, smiling with a light dust of pink on his cheeks. Zack stripped Cloud, then quickly stripped himself. He grabbed the lube from the drawer of his bedside table, uncapping the bottle, and coating three fingers before slowly slipping one finger into the blond kitten beneath him.

Cloud moaned out loud, his back arching off the bed as he threw his head back, exposing his neck for the puppy to leave more marks on. Zack began to thrust his finger in and out while nipping at the blond's neck. Cloud moaned louder as Zack added a second finger and scissored them. Finally, the puppy added the last finger into the kitten, accidentally brushing past the blond's prostate.

"Ha-ah~! Th-there~! R-right th-there~!" ,he blond moaned out, loudly and erotically.

"Here?" The ravenette asked, curling his fingers around the blond's prostate. The kitten arched his back off the bed and came hard, seeing white behind his closed eyelids. Zack pulled his fingers out slowly, lubed up his cock, and lined himself up.

"Ready?" The ravenette asked, nuzzling the blond, who was still coming down from his high. The blond nodded, still out of it. The puppy slowly pushed into the kitten, careful not to hurt him.

' _Oh Gaia! He's huge!'_ Cloud thought once Zack was all the way in. Zack waited for Cloud to adjust, trying hard not to buck his hips or move. After a while, Cloud nodded and Zack started thrusting slowly and lovingly.

Cloud moaned as Zack began to move. Zack kept the slow pace, not wanting to harm Cloud.

"F-Faster please~" The blond begged. The ravenette complied with the blond's wishes, kissing down Cloud's neck as he began to quicken his pace.

"H-Harder~" Cloud moaned out, clawing Zack's back, as the ravenette licked up Cloud's neck, thrusting harder into the blond.

"J-Just do whatever you want~! P-Please~!" Cloud pleaded, causing Zack to give him a look of concern. Cloud looked Zack dead in the eyes and nodded. As soon as Cloud nodded, Zack began to ram as fast, hard, deep and rough as possible into the blond's prostate, hitting it dead on every time.

Cloud screamed in ecstasy, came and clawed Zack's back roughly. The ravenette moaned out slightly as he bit Cloud's neck roughly, leaving another dark mark on the blond's neck. The blond moaned loudly and erotically, bucking his hips back which forced the ravenette to be pushed in deeper. Zack moaned slightly at the feeling of being pushed deeper into the blond's wet, tight heat. Zack rammed harder and rougher into the blond's prostate, causing Cloud to scream out even louder in pure ecstasy.

"Z-ZACK~!" Cloud screamed while cumming.

"Already~?" Zack said teasingly, spanking Cloud's ass, causing the blond to jolt and gasp slightly at the sudden sting of a slight pain, quickly followed by slight arousal.

"Do you like being spanked?" Zack asked with a slight dominant tone. Cloud nodded shyly and bucked his hips back, wanting Zack to spank him again. Zack smirked slightly and spanked Cloud again, but this time a little harder. Cloud moaned at the pain and pleasure of the sting on his ass.

"You like to be fucked by me, don't you?" Zack asked while nipping an ear. Cloud's ear twitched a bit while his face grew flushed.

"Well?" Zack asked, wanting an answer from Cloud. Cloud nodded, yet Zack spanked him again.

"I want you to say it," Zack demanded. Cloud blushed more.

"Y-Yes~!" Cloud moaned out.

"Yes what?" Zack asked. Cloud got a bit confused.

"Yes sir?" Cloud said, the confusion present in his tone. After the words left Cloud's lips, Zack rammed even faster, harder and rougher into the blond's prostate, hitting it dead on every time.

"Z-ZACK~!" Cloud screamed in ecstasy, cumming and tightening, white flashing behind his closed eyelids. Zack moaned slightly and came so much that his semen overflowed out of Cloud's ass. Cloud moaned at the feeling of the warm semen in him.

The ravenette nuzzled Cloud after catching his breath. Zack slowly pulled out of Cloud, not wanting to hurt the little kitten. Cloud moaned slightly, blushing at the feeling of semen dripping out of his entrance and flowing down his thighs. Zack got a wet towel, cleaned himself and Cloud, put on some clothes, and let Cloud borrow a t-shirt that was too big on him, making him look smaller, and a pair of boxers.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Zack asked, his tone filled with concern. Cloud shook his head, still in a slight high. Zack smiled and climbed into bed, cuddling and nuzzling the sleepy blond.

"I love you, Cloud," Zack said, kissing Cloud's cheek gently.

"I love you too, Zack…" Cloud said tiredly and sleepily before falling asleep. Zack chuckled quietly at how cute the little kitten was before falling asleep as well, holding Cloud protectively to his chest.


End file.
